The present invention is related to the field of plumbing. More specifically the invention is related to a holder device allowing plumbers to clasp together the primer and the glue containers.
Plumbers currently use two basic products, primer and glue, to install and repair water and waste pipes. These products are always applied one after the other and the plumbers have to keep them both close at hand.
Fitting pipe unions may be complicated because there are many points to fit and some of them are locating far away from each other. Furthermore, the pipes are often located in inaccessible places or in places with a very limited space. A normal practice is to assemble the cans of primer and glue by means of adhesive tape in order to carry them together. This practice however, has the disadvantage of drops and spills especially in locations with limited space.
Therefore there is a long-felt need of a light and simple design allowing clasping the primer and glue together without adding the problem of spilling and dropping and simultaneously allowing the plumber a freedom to move.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,624 discloses a plumber's caddy with a holder for plumbing tools, fittings and supplies. The caddy comprises a shallow base tray fixed with two cylindrical holders and one arm. The arm is a unitary member, but comprising three different parts, providing rotation and tilting of the holder. According to an alternative embodiment the glue and primer cans are attached to the rotating and tilting arm with two clips. A third alternative embodiment comprises a shallow base tray for both the cans and one clip.
Even if this invention is an improvement to the prior art, the disadvantage of all three embodiments is that they are difficult to carry or manage. The caddy and the arm are relatively large and heavy. The caddy is designed for multifunctional purposes. The rotating and tilting arm makes the apparatus unstable due to the variety of positions that the plumber assumes while working and thereby increasing the risk of drops and spills.
Further more as being composed from several parts makes the manufacture and operation more complicated.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a simple holder, preferably made of one unit and out of flexible material.
The holder according to the present disclosure provides easy access to containers, freedom of movement, lesser oscillations, neither spills and drops during the user of primer and glue canes, nor involves in expensive manufacturing.